


A Deadline Is Not The End At All

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Willy is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: William Nylander was without a doubt the worst student Kyle had ever had.In which Kyle supervises Willy's thesis, Willy doesn't actually show his work before the deadline, and feelings develop.





	A Deadline Is Not The End At All

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello, I am a guest in this sandbox.  
> First of all, I feel like I need a disclaimer, because I have to admit that I have based this off my university experience in the UK, and I have no idea if it really holds up for the US or even Canada. I hope it somewhat works.  
> Also my inspiration for this was a tweet I can't figure out how to find right now that said something along the lines of Willy being a typical college kid who doesn't hand in their assignment until the very last minute. If anyone can link me to that tweet please do so I can add it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

William Nylander was without a doubt the worst student Kyle had ever had. The fact that whenever he had that thought there was a voice in his head that sounded a lot like Willy's telling him “But you have heard of him” kind of proved his point.

They had first met when Willy was still a freshman and Kyle was in the home stretch of his PhD thesis, and back then they had kind of hit it off. Now Kyle had the PhD and got to teach his own courses and Willy was in his last year of getting his degree, and it kept Kyle awake at night for so many reasons, least of all that he somehow was assigned to him as his thesis supervisor.

It wasn't even that Willy was a bad student. He was brilliant actually. It was everything else.

 

And well they had talked kind of a lot over the course of Willy's freshman year. About the course load, what major Willy was gonna pick, Kyle's PhD work, but also home, their families, what it was like to be as far away from home as Willy was, what Sweden was like. And Kyle had known they were treading the edge, that one step too far would mean trouble, but he had found it hard to care.

They had stayed friendly after, when Kyle wasn't a TA anymore and before Willy took his course. And maybe Kyle should have taken the chance to re-establish some professional distance, but he didn't. He still chatted to Willy whenever he saw him, they texted (which wasn't even toeing the line anymore but jumping right over it), and occasionally when he had nothing better to do Willy would wander into Kyle's office like a stray kitten of some sort, perch on a chair and talk or work if Kyle didn't have time for a chat.

 

To be honest Kyle wasn't even sure what they were doing anymore by the time he found out he was Willy's thesis supervisor. They were definitely closer than they should be, and Kyle really should draw some lines while they worked on this together, but he wasn't sure he could. Not when he was fairly sure Willy would start pushing if Kyle told him to back off a little for the time being. Because Willy was contrary like that.

 

So Kyle supervised Willy's thesis. Or at least he tried to. He knew the topic Willy had picked, and he knew his rough outline, some of the sources he had thought about picking. But that was the extent of his knowledge. Willy changed the topic whenever Kyle tried to ask about his progress.

It wasn't like they didn't talk about it at all. Occasionally Willy would come up with some question or other that was related to his thesis topic, and they discussed some of that at length. But even when Kyle told him to bring in his drafts so he could look over them and give him some pointers he would receive nothing.

 

Instead Willy flirted shamelessly. To be fair he had done that before, and Kyle had never stopped him. He had gotten quite good at rationalizing it to himself as well. It wasn't like he was flirting back, he told himself, and as long as Willy didn't take any of his courses the conflict of interest was kept to a minimum. It was fine.

Now though. Now Kyle had to consider that they really really shouldn't flirt. Not while Kyle had to supervise Willy’s thesis. It wasn't worth risking his work and Willy's degree. But Kyle had never realised how weak he truly was when faced with Willy's everything.

 

“I guess you don't have your draft with you again,” Kyle said when Willy entered his office the day they were supposed to go over the second draft of his introduction.

“I don't,” Willy replied easily. “I thought my company would be enough.” He threw in an eyebrow wriggle, and Kyle tried to keep his fondness off his face as he rolled his eyes.

“Do you even have a draft?”

“I do. But you'll have to wait to read it.”

“You realise that that's really not the point of these meetings, don't you?”

“It's not ready yet.”

And the way Willy sprawled in his chair and smirked at Kyle should be annoying, but instead Kyle had trouble to keep his eyes on Willy's face instead of wandering down his body. It was as if he wanted Kyle to break.

 

If anything it got worse the more time passed and the closer they got to the thesis deadline. Kyle knew he couldn't take this for much longer.

He had somehow crammed a couch into his office space at some point over the past few months, and Willy seemed far too fond of it. He had started sprawling on it whenever he came to Kyle's office, and Kyle caught himself thinking about whether they could maybe fit on it together. For a completely innocent nap obviously (or maybe there was enough space to get more… creative than that. But no. They couldn't).

He had gotten it so he could sneak in the occasional nap during his break. But he never used it for that. Napping was a terrible idea as long as Willy could walk in any minute.

It had happened once already and Kyle wasn't sure if he could deal with it happening again. He had been lying on the couch, rounding off his lunch break with a quick ten minute nap, and he hadn't heard Willy come in, but when he woke up there was his face above his, framed by his hair, and a soft smile on his lips.

Kyle had almost kissed him that day. It wouldn't have taken much, he'd just have had to pull Willy down a little and he could have done it. He knew it must have looked like he thought about it, in the first hazy moment after waking up, because Willy's eyes had flickered to his lips, and his face had softened a little. But Willy had been the one to pull back, already laughing again, and Kyle had shaken off the sleep and convinced himself that it couldn't happen.

He hadn't napped in his office since.

 

He still hadn't seen any pieces of Willy's draft by the week of the deadline and by then Kyle was kind of resigned to not seeing it. Willy visited him at his office some time before lunch, coffee and some pastries with him and forced Kyle to take a break.

“You do realise that you got a deadline at 5pm today,” Kyle said, raising one eyebrow.

Willy smirked. “I know. But we're having fika now. There's always time for fika.”

Kyle had to laugh despite himself and sat down with Willy.

“So. Are you done yet?”

“Wouldn't you like to know?”

The smirk on Willy's face should have been enraging but Kyle just found it charming. God, he was ready for this to be over so he couldn't be tempted anymore.

He didn’t say any of that, he just sighed and shook his head and said, “Willy. It's your thesis. Just hand it in on time.”

Willy turned serious and nodded.

“I will,” he said, looking at Kyle steadily. “You don't need to worry.”

Willy drew the fika break out as long as he could, but Kyle had a lecture to get to. Willy looked like there was something he wanted to say when they parted, but he shook his head and smiled and waved goodbye to Kyle, who was left wondering what that was about. It was probably nothing though, Kyle told himself.

 

When Willy hadn't submitted his thesis by 4.49 pm Kyle got nervous. He had just started pacing around his office when his phone started ringing.

When he picked up it was Willy on the other end.

“Hey,” Willy said, far too casual.

“Hey. I hope you're not calling to tell me you haven't finished your thesis.”

Willy laughed. “I'm submitting it right now.”

“Thank God.”

“I knew you'd be nervous. That's why I called.” Willy's voice sounded too warm and fond, and Kyle was really glad they had this conversation over the phone.

“I just want you to succeed,” Kyle replied. He probably sounded too fond himself, but there was nothing he could do about it.

There was a pause on the other end of the line and then Willy said, “Okay, it's done. I've submitted.”

“Okay good.” Kyle took a deep breath and went over to his computer.

“Can you tell me when you get it?”

The sound of his voice told him that Willy was biting his lip right now, and Kyle had to swallow because that thought was far too distracting.

“I will,” he said quickly before it became too obvious that his thoughts where elsewhere.

He refreshed his emails and there it was.

“I got it,” he told Willy. “Five minutes before the deadline.”

He could hear Willy let out a breath. “Good,” he said. “Good.”

Kyle was still trying to figure out what exactly to reply to that when there was a knock on his door. When he went to open it, Willy was standing on the other side, his phone still pressed to his ear.

“Can I come in?” He asked, putting it down.

Kyle nodded, stepping aside and ending the call.

Willy stepped past him and only when he had closed the door and turned around did Kyle realise that Willy was standing right behind him, crowding into his space.

He looked determined, and before Kyle could say anything, Willy had backed him against the door and had his hands on his face and pulled him in and kissed him.

Kyle's eyes fell closed and his arms wrapped around Willy's waist to pull him closer. Hell, it was everything he had not allowed himself to hope for. The pressure of Willy's lips on his was perfect, and he couldn't hold back a sigh.

Willy changed the angle a bit and Kyle felt his tongue on his lips and it was the easiest thing in the world to open them and let him in. He imagined that he could still taste the coffee from this morning, even though it was more likely that Willy had had another one since then. Willy pressed in a bit more, his thigh pressing against Kyle's crotch and Kyle's brain short-circuited a little. His gasp broke the kiss.

Willy smirked up at him, and there were a million things Kyle should be saying to stop him but he couldn't make himself, not when Willy was leaning in to kiss him again and that seemed so much more important right now.

But before he could get into it again, Willy had worked open Kyle’s belt and was pulling his slacks and his boxers with him as he knelt down, and that was even more pressing and for a while all Kyle could do was watch and try not to be too loud.

He pulled Willy over to the couch after and chased the taste of himself on his lips and in his mouth as he slipped a hand into Willy’s pants to return the favour.

 

As it turned out the couch was small for two guys but they made it work.

“I still need to grade your thesis,” Kyle said when his brain was working again.

Willy had buried his nose in the crook of his neck and said, “I know. But I couldn't wait any longer.”

“Yeah,” Kyle said, and maybe his brain wasn't quite working again after all.

“I finished it a while ago, actually,” Willy admits into the quiet after a moment. “But I didn't want to submit because I liked seeing you.”

Kyle had to chuckle. “I should have known.”

He splayed his hand across Willy's lower back, just enjoying the feeling of his skin under his shirt, and they were both silent for a moment.

“You’re not mad, are you?” Willy asked finally.

He looked up at Kyle who leaned in to brush a soft kiss against his lips.

“Far from it,” he admitted. “I like spending time with you. I like _you_.”

Willy released a breath. “Good. Because I like you, too and I would hate for this to get weird. I've already applied to do my masters here, it would really suck.”

Kyle just smiled and pulled him in for another long kiss.

 

Maybe there were still a million reasons not to do this, but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

 


End file.
